A Change in Routine
by daylightsdelight
Summary: Our famous Devil Hunter takes a suspicious case that reveals hidden mysteries of the past...Cheesy summary, but whatever.


**A/N:** Well, this is my 3rd fanfic. Y'know, I haven't been getting ANY reviews for my _Gravity_ fic!! C'mon people! I need to know what you thought. But I will say thanks to those who commented me for _An Awkward , Sunny Moment_. Anyways...I had this fic for a while. Took some time to plan it. Hope it comes out all right. Enjoy. 

**I do not own Devil May Cry. But, this story is mine**.

-------------------------------------------

Heart racing.

Head pounding.

Eyes throbbing.

...Yep, a hangover.

He gets up softly from his spring-mattress, as carefully as he can. The dizziness starts to kick in; guess he drank too much. He's leaning in a sitting position, holding his head in place. When he forces himself to see, he just visions the room spinning in circles.

"Ugh. I hate myself."

He's still trying to balance as he's getting up. He staggers as he's standing. A sigh comes from his pale lips, a sigh of relief.

"God, it's gonna be a swell day, isn't it?"

He smiles and walks carefully to the bathroom. He has one hand over his forehead; trying to stop the internal vibrations of his brain. He reaches the sink and turns the knob for water. He winces.

"Man, that's friggin' loud."

Even the sound of running water hurts. He washes his face, trying to be more comfortable.

"Agh, I guess I shouldn't bet in a drinking contest. But hell, I knew I would've won."

He chuckles and gulps down 2 aspirin from the medicine cabinet. He puts his hand through his luscious silver hair and thinks a bit.

"Well, might as well get ready for something." He yawns and heads for the shower.

After a soothing, warm bath; he puts on his usual attire; tight leather pants without a shirt.

"Ahh, much better...sorta. Still feeling buzzed, it'll eventually go away."

He heads down the stairs and enters the main quarters of his home. It's a complete mess. Papers on the floor, billiard balls all over, and pizza from 3 days ago...still rotting intact. He scratches his head, as he ponders at the end of the staircase. He overlooks his bachelor pad and notices something: he needs more furniture. He hasn't had a job, a decent one, in weeks. He bends over to reach out for an empty bottle of tomato juice. (Some nutrition is better than none). His stomach gurgles and he frowns. "That's the last one. I hear ya buddy."

He travels over to his desk, which lies in front of a large bookcase. Within the bookcase: has novels, guides, and myths about demons, devil hunters, and all types of beings in the depths of the underworld. (Whoever thought he read?) He hops in his chair, plops his feet on the desk and leans back. With his hands on the back of his head for support, he's lost in his realm of endless thoughts...where one comes to mind.

_Where am I going to get money for food?_

Then and there, his stomach cries out with a loud sound.

A few minutes past, its dead silent within his home. He senses something coming and with a frown, he comments, "This is not good. Here comes the nag."

Not even a second later, the door is slammed open. The little gold bell that hangs above the door rings loudly in response.

"Well, I gave you this sick house to crash in, and this is how you live it up?" A short, beer-bellied man yelled out.

"Dude, first of all, it was your decision to give me this place. And secondly, don't ever use those words again. So not your style."

"Well, excuse me, Mr. Epitome of Cool. I thought you were sleeping."

"How can I when all you do is nag and annoy to me to death? Plus, your presence is so predictable. You have to see your aura, its like totally of whack. Go see a medium and you'll know what I mean."

"An answer for everything."

"Same goes for you."

"Well so much of a warm-welcome. Anyways, why haven't you been answering the phone?! I have so many jobs for you to take! All of them which pay well!"

"You mean me rescuing people and or animals, which pay nothing?! Besides, I haven't paid the phone bill. Suddenly, the bank likes to steal from the poor."

"You mean you have nothing left?! What happened to the 2500 I gave you?"

"Oh. Well..."

He had a frown on his face and looked away.

"Enzo, look. I'm sorry, but I had to use it."

Enzo walked up closely to the desk. He didn't know what to do. The guy was ignoring him and was dozing off.

"I can't be giving you money all the time! I simply don't have enough. I get paid when you get paid. My other employees aren't nearly capable as you. So, consider yourself special."

But all of those heart-warming words didn't reach a soul. Snores were heard.

"Y'know, the one time I take to say something nice, I'm just wasting my breath."

Enzo winced at the thought of what he was planning to do.

_Okay, I really need to put my foot down. Even though I have every right to get scared of what I'm about to do. I should be extremely careful of his mood swings._

Enzo slammed his hands on the desk and yelled out, "Do you want this job or not?! I'm going to give this to someone else and you'll be living out in the streets! Stop sleeping around and accept one from me. It at least gives you something for now!!"

Enzo had a look of fear because he had been shot a glance of death.

"Do you literally want me to go deaf? I have this killer hangover and you are screaming in my ear. Honestly, I don't know what to do with the people I meet. They can be so hostile and misunderstanding."

Enzo was shocked. He thought he was a goner for sure.

"Honestly Tony. You can be so random. I thought you were going to kill me with that look of yours."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not Tony anymore. I left that name in a tragic fire. Don't bring up past memories left behind."

"Sorry, thought you liked being discreet. But, I think almost everyone knows you. Not by your real name tho', Dante."

Dante sighed and got up to stretch. "Well, can't blame them. All of the people that want to kill me, know me as 'The Devil Taker'...supposed to be like the 'Undertaker'. Cheesy name, I know...but they're the ones who come up with it."

"...Right. Anyways, you in or are you out?"

"Hmm. I can't just go out on a job and starve. Think of how my performance will be. Poor. So, you want to be responsible for my poor job? Let alone, me winding up dead? That'll be a good front page story: "Silver haired hunter dead on job, died of starvation."

"Fine! I'll feed ya before you go. I'll discuss the job in detail at the diner."

"I knew you cared about me!" Dante said with a smile.

_Sometimes, he just gives me the creeps when he smiles_... Enzo thought and shook his head.

"But before we go, just tell me what I'm getting into."

"One hell of a mission."

"Great. Now I can work off my laziness and get some exercise."

---------------------------------------

**A/N:** This isn't finished...although it sounds like it. I hope you guys liked it and will continue on reading the rest of it...as soon as I post it. Please review!


End file.
